Divergent- Together forever and always
by omgoshwriter
Summary: An alternate ending to the first book in the Divergent series by Veronica Roth. Tris and Four leave the city together, in search of a world on the outside of the wall. What will they find? How will they change?
1. Chapter 1

"You nearly died today,' he says. 'I almost shot you. Why didn't you shoot me, Tris?'

'I couldn't do that,' I say. 'It would have been like shooting myself.'

He looks pained and leans closer to me, so his lips brush mine when he speaks."

We kiss and I rest my head on his shoulder, intertwining my hand in his. I close my eyes and try to sleep just a little, but my mind is running as fast as the train. As we continue on the train farther towards the edge of the city, I feel his breath on the top of my head and smile as he kisses the top of my head. It doesn't even matter that my brother and his father are right next to us, this is the first time in a long time that something feels right.

I am startled back into consciousness with the sound of Tobias' yell. I jolt up and see him, blank-faced and sitting across the car. I wipe my wet cheeks and clear my swollen throat, pained by screaming in my sleep as my dreams were plagued with thoughts of Will and Tobais killing me while under the simulation.

Caleb and Marcus, now sleeping, didn't seem phased by the scream; making me wonder if I had also slept through many. I slowly approach him and take his hands in mine. He looks up at me after a few minutes and continues to just stare into my eyes. I remain calm and rub my thumb against his palm. I move to embrace him and he turns away, screaming once more and burying his head in his hands. I start to cry and he screams again. I notice his pain as he hears me cry and try to stifle my tears. I slowly begin to speak to him.

"Tobias Eaton. I am in love with you. Please talk to me." I say calmly.

"HOW?" he screams breathlessly. "HOW CAN YOU LOVE ME? I HURT YOU!"

"That wasn't you, Tobias." I plead. "You didn't hurt me. You never could."

"THAT IS BS!" he screams "IT SICKENS ME THAT YOU WOULD LET ME DO THIS TO YOU!"

"Tobias, listen to me!" I cry. "I love you; nothing will ever stop me from loving you. I don't understand why you are so upset with yourself. Will you please stop? I can't do anything else."

"I'VE BEEN AWAKE, JUST LISTENING TO YOU SCREAM AND CRY, ASKING ME NOT TO KILL YOU, HOW DO YOU THINK I'M SUPPOSED TO REACT?"

"IT WAS JUST A DREAM. PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!" I yell.

He stops yelling and turns back to his corner. I take a deep breath and sit myself on his lap. He hesitates, but I don't allow him to push me away. I put my hand on his cheek and move my lips close to his, I speak, our lips touching; "You are mine. I am yours. We are each other's. You are my love, forever and always." I pull him close to me and kiss him. He reluctantly kisses me back, but soon complies and we become consumed in one another, forgetting the reality of the hell-hole of a world we now live in; being us. Just us. Together forever and always.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell?!" Caleb screams as he awakens to see us kissing, me sitting on Tobias' lap.

I quickly break off our long awaited kiss and scooch off of his lap. I hold my head down; having just being scolded by my older brother. But to my surprise, Tobias reaches over and kisses me hard again. Before I can process what is going on, Caleb jumps on top of Tobias, landing with a grunt, crushing me under their weight. Tobias lifts his body and pushes me away, struggling against Caleb's punches to his wounds.

"STOP!" I cry. "CALEB! STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO HURT HIM!"

"DON'T TOUCH MY BABY SISTER AGAIN!" he screams right in Tobias' face. Caleb kicks him in the stomach and Tobias instantly falls to the ground. Caleb turns, looking directly at me. He runs towards me and pushes me against the car door.

"You are a traitor. This monster is taking advantage of you. He will hurt you, just like he has done before. I mean he almost killed you!" He mutters in my face. I'm not sure if Tobias can hear what he's saying because all I'm seeing now are black spots and blurs; my breathing is slowing second by second. Soon I'm screaming. I feel the wiggling of the car door as it starts to jar open and I'm screaming.

"TOBIAS!"

"HE'S NOT GOING TO HELP YOU, YOU SLUT. YOU'RE ONLY HIS PLAYTHING. YOU MEAN NOTHING TO HIM. NOTHING." he spits.

I cry and scream, but soon, my voice cuts out and I've lost all of my energy to protest. The door continues to slide open and I feel the wind pulling me, urging me to leave all of this craziness. Maybe he was right. Maybe I didn't matter to Tobias. Where is he now?

Just then, I feel the hands removed from my neck and hear a cry turn faint, followed by the slam of the door. Was it me? Was it Caleb? Was it Tobias? I fall with a thud and my mind goes black.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up in a field of grass. No one surrounds me, everything is quiet.

I try to pull my body up, but I ache in pain and land back onto the ground with a thud. Each breath feels like an Elephant is stepping on my esophagus.

But then I remember. The train. Oh shit. My brother threw me off of our moving train in the middle of nowhere. My boyfriend and my brother abandoned me. I am all alone. I look around, I see trees, grass, flowers. It is amazing here. But as my mind clears, I begin to realize all the things I don't see. My Mom. My Dad. My Brother. My Tobias. A railroad. A RAILROAD. I DON'T SEE ANY TRACKS.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see movement behind a large oak tree.

1...2...3… I grunt and push myself up as hard as I can. The figure stops moving. I approach and see Tobias. He's bruised and bloody. I hurry to him and wrap myself around him. I heave in my breaths as I weep noisily into his shoulder. He rubs my back hesitantly as I sob uncontrollably. "I-I-I-THOUG-HT- YHOO- LEFT ME"

"Shh, baby… I'm right here" he replies in his soft, caring tone that I had only heard once before; when Peter had beaten me in the closet.

I continue to sob while he tells me what happened. I was just about to suffocate when Tobias regained consciousness and saw Caleb dangling me by the door of the train car. He grabbed Caleb's arms and threw him out of the car just as his father slammed the door shut. I had crumpled onto the floor and remained unconscious. Tobias and Marcus gathered me when the train stopped about 2o minutes later. We were now near the far corner of the city, in an abandoned field. They walked for about 45 minutes, carrying me; as far away from the tracks as they could before they lost all energy.

I sat in Tobias' embrace, listening to the story. I was quiet the whole time. I just enjoyed the comfort and warmth I felt when I was close to him. "Where's Marcus?" I finally ask at the end of the recap.

"He went to search for the wall about 5 minutes before you woke up." He replies, and I feel him tense and distance himself from me temporarily.

"I will never let him do anything to you again, Tobias. I promise." I say, realizing the uneasiness he must be feeling through all of this.

He lifts my chin, buried in his shirt, now covered in tears and snot, and brings his lips to mine ever so softly. He doesn't care that I am broken and weak. We both are. We kiss like that for a few minutes, my wet face, brushing up against his. I freeze and break away. The pain of losing my whole family within 3 hours suddenly hits me and it hurts my heart. My tears fall again and Tobias wipes them away, slowly repeating "I'm here, forever and always." He is my family now. My Tobias. My saving grace.


	4. Chapter 4

"UHHHEEEMMM" we hear from across the way. It's Marcus. "Are you guys ready to get a move on, I think its dark enough now."

We look up and realize that it has become very dark, so we get up and adjust our weapons. I hold a knife and Tobias holds my gun. The same gun I killed Will with. I couldn't even pull it out of my belt to give to him. It feels like death and guilt.

We start to run through the field and into some woods, following Marcus. Then I see it. A wall, about 20 feet tall. It is made of bricks, but climbing it will be a struggle. There are no guards near this side, but it is guaranteed that we will attract some. I run to the wall and start to grip it and climb. It's a slow process but in the matter of minutes, i've climbed about 10 feet. Tobias climbs up with ease, however Marcus can't get a grip on the wall. At that same moment that I look down, I see a moving figure.

"Watch out!" I scream. The bullet hits Marcus in the back of the head. I whimper a little, but know the best is to keep climbing.

I keep going.

5 more feet.

3 more feet.

I made it to the top. I lay down so I am not a target and I wait for Tobias. He is breathing heavily and looking up at me. His fear of heights is really getting to him now. We both reach the top and he shoots the four guards that have now accumulated on either side.

We hold hands and count to three.

One… I kiss him.

Two… I close my eyes and squeeze his hand.

Three… I jump.

**So I'm sorry this chapter is super short but I kinda thought it would be a great way to end… leaving you all in suspense. Please Review! If you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to add those as well!- OMGOSH**


	5. Chapter 5

I am flying through the air. My hand is still clenched with Tobias', but he drags me faster and faster, and his strength makes it feel like my arm is going to fly come right off. The strength and warmth of his hand give me security though. It seems like we've been falling for hours. I'm just waiting for impact. I brace myself, readying for imminent pain when I hear a large grunt and realize that Tobias has hit the ground. Maybe it won't be so bad.

Then I connect with the hard ground. Every part of my body feels numb and I can't stand back up. I scream out in pain. Soon Tobias is carrying me, I let my body go limp and I clench my eyes shut, stifling in my cries and screams. He runs. I'm not sure from what, but he doesn't stop.

He runs like this for a while. But soon he slows. When I finally open my eyes, I find that we are sitting under a brown bush and the sky is now light.

I look around the best I can and see black and brown all around. All nature burnt to a crisp.

"where are we?" I croak.

"the other side of the fence." he replies. I lean up with all of my energy and kiss him. "Thank you" I whisper, our lips touching.

"Of course."he replies. "I couldn't live without you."

"Forever and Always" we whisper together as we go in for another kiss. I prop myself up father by readjusting my body on his lap and he lets out a small grunt.

"Are you hurt?" I ask.

"Just a few bruises. But you are a different story." he replies. "I thought for being the first jumper, you would know a little technique about jumping, instead of landing on your butt."

"I only had to jump into a net, Tobias." I snapped.

"I know. I don't think you should be walking or exerting too much for the next few days." he replied.

"So I'm finally free and I can't do anything. Stupid 12 year old frame." I look down at my legs and point at them. "Grow some muscle, I'm disappointed in you." he laughs and we kiss more. I could kiss him for the rest of my life. His kiss burns a fire inside of me that always leaves me wanting more. But forever starts when we figure out what we are going to do.

"So what are we doing now?" I asked.

"We need to continue when it's darker. Search for other people."

"What do you think is out here, Tobias?" I ask.

"We won't know until we go out tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone for your continued support. Remember to review and share ideas!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

My stomach is rumbling. So is Tobias'. We've been sitting in the same spot from this morning all day, hands intertwined, legs the same, and my head resting on his shoulder; his on my head. Every once in a while, I hear his breathing become even and hear a little whistle as he drifts off but he wakes up shortly after. I pretend to be asleep a few times, just to ease him, but he sees right through me.

"Tris, I know you are still awake" I don't respond. "Tris. If you aren't going to sleep for real, at least talk to me."

I look up and pretend to be groggy with sleep.

"What did you say Hon?"

"1st: I know you heard me. 2nd: did you just call me 'hon'?" he smirks.

"Okay, maybe I was a little awake." I comply.

"You're hungry too, right?" he asks.

"Just a little" I say, as I'm interrupted by my loud growling stomach.

"You've really got to stop lying Tris" he smiles. "Let's try to find something to eat. I think its safe enough to keep moving now. He rises and lifts me effortlessly with one hand and I cling onto his back. He smells like safety and he is warm. Even in this world of unknown, he is my known. My shelter. He is always there for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this chapter was kinda just a little filler... kinda fluffy. So review please! XOXO-OMGosh<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

We walk for hours. I can feel Tobias start to shake a little under my weight, and no matter how much I plead, he refuses to stop.

"Tobias. Please?" I ask.

"No. We need to find something. Anything. We are not going to die because we don't have water or food."

"But I don't want you to hurt yourself by not stopping. And If you still don't feel like stopping, I will be walking." I say with my signature "I mean business" glare.

"Fine, but only for a few minutes." he concedes.

"Lay down." I whisper. He does and I lay down next to him. We both drift off to a much needed sleep, wrapped in each other's embrace.

"WAKE UP!" an gruff voice yells.

"No, it hasn't been 5 minutes Tobias" I respond groggily.

"Tris! Wake up!" I hear Tobias' clear voice say. That wasn't him who told me to wake up. I shoot up and clutch my knife. I see 2 men, about the same size as Tobias and a woman about my mother's size.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" they scream, "AND WHERE ARE YOU FROM?"

"I'm Tr-" I start, but then Tobias cuts me off.

"This is Six and I am Four." He says calmly, trying not to alarm any of us. "We escaped from a city a few hours away, we were a part of the Dauntless Faction." The strangers all look at each other and gather us up. We walk for about another hour, very slow because of my injury and my inability to use Tobias for support. I try to ask where we are or where we are going, but I am not answered. Tobias and I take quick glances at each other, hoping to somehow formulate an escape plan, but soon I see it. A huge lake. I run over to it, taste a little, to see if it is safe to drink, and begin to gulp it in handful by handful.

"TO-FOUR! It's clean!" I yell in between gulps. He runs over next to me and drinks it too. From behind, We hear laughing.

"Yes?" we both say in the same at the same time as we whip our heads around.

"There's going to be a lot of that where we are going." the woman laughs. "Let's keep moving." We get up and follow them, holding hands temporarily but immediately torn apart by the men. They start walking into the water. About knee deep, then waist, and then shoulders.

"Hold your breath." one of the large, gruff men orders us. I do as I am told and Tobias agrees apprehensively.

We continue under the water and I feel the floor fall out from underneath me. I squirm and scream out, my mouth filling with water, and suddenly I'm in the simulation again, only this time, it is real, and there is no getting out.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys for reading, sorry it took so long to update, but hopefully I can find time to post a few chapters this weekend. Review and give me any suggestions you may have! XOXO -OMGosh<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**So this is a short chapter, but a much needed transition... hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>I feel arms wrap around me and drag me down. the world is dark and I am trapped. I have lived out my fear, and I have failed. I am dead. I have drowned.<p>

But , suddenly, I'm free. I can breathe. I can move. I open my eyes and am blinded by light.

I am laying in what seems to be an infirmary, connected to far too many wires and needles for my liking. I start to panic. I pull at the IVs, yanking them out and feeling pain searing through my body.

A loud machine, which I now realize was monitoring my heart rate cuts to a flat line sound, being torn out of my skin.

Tobias quickly appears above me. His eyes look heavy with lack of sleep and worry. He is a sight for sore eyes. He is looking at me, his hands are caressing my cheeks and he whispers soft, comforting words in my ear. I'm glad I have him to comfort me, forever and always.

I begin to calm as a few doctors and nurses appear and fix my IVs, bandaging up a few, and unfortunately putting a few back in.

"Wh-Where am I?" I ask, breathlessly.

"Welcome to Lake ville." says one of the nurses.

"Tri-Six, we made it past the wall. So did all of these people. They are going to help us and all of our friends." Tobias says, with a slight smile coming over his face. "We are going to save everyone."

**XOXO-OMGosh**


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, when I wake up, I am in a much simpler room. It is dark and I am covered in warm blankets. No longer am I being pricked and prodded by IVs, but instead, wrapped in the strong embrace of Tobias. I feel safe, although I am not. I wish this moment could last forever; Being this close to him makes me happy for the first time in forever.

I feel his arms squeeze around me tighter as he sighs, waking up. I pretend to still be sleeping, closing my eyes, but he notices.

"I know you're awake Tris." he laughs

"Nuh uh." I retort. He pulls me closer and turns me so we are face to face.

"Eww, your breath smells so bad." he jokes. I playfully shove him, but immediately pull him back close to me.

"Too bad, because you're really warm." I mumble, snuggling into his arms.

"But, we have to get up some time." he laughs in my ear.

"Shhh… not yet." I enjoy his strength and large muscles entrapping me in his embrace.

I kiss him, softly first, but then his hands find my hips and trail to the small of my back, he pulls me closer, and our kisses become deeper and more passionate. I run my hands under his shirt and rub his back. He lifts his shirt off and pulls at mine to do the same. I help him and throw our shirts onto the floor.

"You look nice, Tris" he whispers in my ear, just as he did a few weeks ago, only this time, I know it is completely true, not solely fueled by alcohol.

We are startled by a loud knocking on the door, causing me to jump and hit heads with Tobias.

"Ouch!" we both yell at the same time, rubbing our heads.

I quickly run over to where our shirts lay and throw Tobias' to him and pull mine over my head. He runs a hand over my hair, I assume smoothing out the major bedhead. I smile at him as we open up the door.

There stand two men.

"May we help you?" Tobias asks bitterly.

"We are sorry to bother you at this time but our leaders have requested the presence of our two newest escapees." We follow them through many hallways and into a large boardroom. There are people of all different backgrounds here, most adults, who I assume also fled our city. There is a large office chair facing the opposite direction of us, and when we enter and are announced as Six and Four, of Abnegation and Dauntless, they turn around; however, the glare of the sun blocks my view of them.

"Beatrice?" they ask. I know that voice. Tobias squeezes my hand. So does he. Just thinking about this strange possibility sends chills down my spine.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha... major Fourtris and ciffhanger this chapter. You know you love me. XOXO OMGosh<strong>

**p.s- I would love it if you would review or just leave me any comments, just so I can tell if people are actually reading and enjoying this!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Mom?" I call out. As the blinds fall down the windows, I make out the face of my mother. I run towards her as I begin to cry, however, I'm pulled back by the two guards escorting Tobias and I. I feel Tobias' hand on my waist as well. I move back, still sniffling.

"Don't let them see your weakness" Tobias whispers in my ear. I stifle in my tears and stand up a little bit taller.

"How did you get here?" I ask my mother.

"There will be time to talk later, Beatrice. Right now, things need to get figured out." She says. The guards usher us into two seats around the conference tables and they begin to ask us questions. We answer every one of them honestly and tell them the story of Jeanine and the war.

They nod the whole time, not adding any additional comments, just asking question after question, and taking notes.

"Thank you for your time. You may return back to your quarters." My mother finally states and we are ushered back out of the room by our guards. We return to our room and the guards stand outside our door.

"What was that all about?" I start screaming crying. "She's alive?" Tobias comes over to me, lifts me up, and sits on the couch with me tightly held in his arms.

"shhhhh…" he whispers. "It's okay, Tris."

"What's going to happen to us?" I cry.

"I don't know, Tris. You just have to trust that your mom won't let anything bad happen to you." he says.

"How am I-How am I supposed to trust someone who died for me, but survived and disappeared?" I stutter.

"I'm sure there is a reason that she never came to find you during the war. Have hope" he whispers against my forehead and then kisses it. Then there is a knock on the door.

"Beatrice, it's me."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I've had major writer's block! Hope to update again this weekend!<strong>


	11. Update

Hey everyone. I have lost interest in writing this story. I have started another Fanfiction called "Life with you". Its an alternative ending/story to allegiant. Please check it out. Comment if you would like me to continue this one as well. Thanks! 


End file.
